


We Might Be Pretending

by rubyboys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Minor Body Horror, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyboys/pseuds/rubyboys
Summary: // When they sleep in beds, in motels or empty houses, Anna finds her way over to Ruby in the night, buries her face in Ruby’s neck, and falls asleep to the slow, slow beat of Ruby’s heart.They’re not in love. But maybe they pretend to be. //





	We Might Be Pretending

Ruby wears the body of a near-dead woman, and her skin is always cold.

Anna doesn’t care.

Sam cares. “Meatsuits,” he told her once, and his head seemed to be weighed down by the horror of it all. 

But Anna wears the body of a hopeful young devout-turned-nutjob, and she hasn’t seen Sam or Dean in a long time.

In the daytime, Anna and Ruby drive their bodies from corner to corner of state maps, seeking out as many long, empty roads they can, forever evading the eyes of potential watchers-on. Whispering demons, or angels ready to bark their reports back to head office. Maybe the odd hunter with a sharp eye. They’re careful. They’re always moving. 

In the nights, they park someplace hidden by trees, and they press cold skin to cold skin, and cocoon themselves in blankets. They don’t sleep, because they are not made to. But they pretend to, because pretending makes it better. 

There was a time when there were rules in play. 

Anna wore grim, silvered armour, and marched angrily against the tide of any and all others. Ruby scuttled, roach-like, from body to body, fucking and killing and torturing, furthering the agenda of Hell. 

Anna has not worn that grim armour for several months. Ruby tells Anna that this is the longest she’s gone without killing someone. 

There is only one rule now, Anna realises, speeding down a steep hill with Ruby’s hands gripping at her thigh. 

_Don’t get caught._

They drive fast, and gamble with meaningless currencies in dusty bars, and watch stupid movies in cinemas. The only rumours they hear pertain to the criminal acts of humans they’ve never heard of. Hell may as well have frozen over, and Heaven locked up.

Ruby chooses to embrace freedom by burning her old jacket, and gulping down several mugs of hot coffee each morning. Coffee stains the insides of her mouth and throat. She can’t quite digest properly, and caffeine doesn’t affect her, but she likes to pour back one boiling mug after another. She licks the salt off fries too, eyes glittering as it scorches her tongue.

She’s a masochistic husk of a demon, and Anna likes it.

Ruby doesn’t cry, because she can’t, and she’ll harm anyone or anything that tries to deem her vulnerable, but she carries the ache of Sam’s anger with her. She’s not sad that she hurt him, but she’s sad that he was hurt. She kisses Anna desperately sometimes, mashing mouths and clashing teeth, pleading to be bitten until she can taste only blood, and Anna thinks that Ruby is running from something other than Hell.

Anna doesn’t talk a whole lot, not since they’ve been on the run. Ruby talks enough for her, and that’s fine. She smiles at her jokes, and alerts Ruby to danger, and finds enough food to keep the irritating pangs of hunger away. She’s found that she doesn’t have a lot to say. Ruby seems to understand. When they sleep in beds, in motels or empty houses, Anna finds her way over to Ruby in the night, buries her face in Ruby’s neck, and falls asleep to the slow, slow beat of Ruby’s heart.

They’re not in love. But maybe they pretend to be.

They eat breakfasts in filthy all-day diners, and Ruby whispers dark, dirty jokes about the waiting staff. Disgust and fondness entwine in Anna’s chest, and she cradles Ruby’s feet between her ankles below the table.

This will fall apart one day. They will be found by their armies again, and be met as heroes or traitors. These bodies will be replaced, and they will no longer know each other’s faces. These quiet months will fall away into distant memory, as millennia pass, and the armies of Hell and Heaven will smolder, on and on, hissing at each other’s gates.

This will fall apart someday, but the end will not be of their making.

Ketchup catches on Ruby’s bottom lip, and Anna wipes it away with her thumb. 

The end will be kept at bay for as long as it possibly can.

**Author's Note:**

> another drabble to stretch my writing muscles. please comment or leave kudos if you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
